


Some things are worth waiting for

by Of_Heaven_And_Hell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Could probably be read as another pairing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Heaven_And_Hell/pseuds/Of_Heaven_And_Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellamy and Murphy are cuties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things are worth waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi, or leave prompts, on my tumblr: devotedlydecaffeinatedtyrant

I'm not quite sure how it happened, but somewhere along the way i fell in love with John Murphy.

Maybe it was the peaceful nights when I had been forced to share a tent with him after the war or maybe it was on the slightly-less-peaceful nights when he woke screaming after nightmares frequented by grounders. But I think it was probably in the minuscule moments in between, when I noticed things about him that most people purposefully overlooked. Like how he smiles when he thinks nobody's looking or how his voice is actually a lot higher than he tries makes it seem. I know that the gleam of happiness that makes its way to his eyes whenever someone gives him praise must have had a part in it. The fact that his jeans always fall under the peak of his hip bones definitely didn't hurt his case either.

No matter how it happened, it did happen. And I don't know how I ever got by without knowing first-hand that he is a cuddler. I can't remember what my daydreams were about before I knew what he looked like naked or why I ever thought I could wait to find out. Every once in a while I wonder what I've yet to know about him and when I will learn it. But then I think that I might be so lucky as to have 30-60 years to learn what shirt he likes best on himself or where he scraped his knee for the first time and suddenly i am in no rush. 

After all, some things are worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble for my first attempt, and any constructive criticism is hugely welcome. If you have any requests-with any pairing- leave them below! Leaving kudos is always appreciated.


End file.
